


Desk Duty

by awakethepassion



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awakethepassion/pseuds/awakethepassion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth's gone to Earth for a meeting with the IOA and John is on desk duty. Its a nasty business but hey...somebody's gotta do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desk Duty

 

 

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

 

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

 

 

Desk Duty

 

 

Damn it, but John Sheppard could be such an asshole.

 

Susan Sheppard practically stomped up the steps leading to the control room. Chuck looked up as she stepped off the last step.

 

"Where is he?" She asked sharply.

 

Chuck stared at her for a minute and pointed and she turned her head. There he was, sitting behind Elizabeth's desk, his feet propped up and an open book on his lap. He looked sullen and in the days since Elizabeth had gone to Earth for a meeting with the IOA and had left him in charge, he'd been an impossible bastard.

 

He hadn't wanted the job so he'd been snapping at people, short tempered for no reason and refusing to even talk to her about what was bothering him.

 

John had been so damn moody that sometimes she wondered if the responsibility really bothered him or if he just got off on being pissed. The man drove her absolutely nuts and she knew that he loved doing it but sometimes enough was enough.

 

And this time she had finally had enough.

 

"John."

 

He looked up when she stopped in the doorway. "What the hell are you doing here? I told Chuck that I didn't want to be bothered."

 

"I don't care. We need to talk."

 

He shook his head and looked back down at the book in his lap. "No. We don't."

 

She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him angrily. "Are you going to ignore me all night?"

 

He shrugged but she didn't miss the quickly hidden grin that tugged at the corner of his mouth. "I'll ignore you as long as I want to ignore you."

 

"Why are you being such a sorry son of a bitch? If you didn't want to do this-"

 

"What did you call me?" His head snapped up and he gave her an evil look.

 

"You heard me." She refused to be cowed by him. "And get your feet off of her desk. That's cherry wood. She had that shipped all the way from Earth and I doubt she wants your nasty feet on it."

 

He suddenly slammed the book shut and dropped it on the floor where it landed with a loud thud. Slowly, he took his feet off the edge of the desk. He glanced out the door, Chuck was watching them and then he quickly looked away when he realized that Sheppard was looking at him.

 

John looked at her and frowned. "Get in here."

 

"I thought that you were ignoring me." She snarked at him.

 

He leaned forward and lightly rested his hands on the top of Elizabeth's desk. When he spoke, his voice was a low, dangerous rasp. "I said...get in here."

 

She stared at him for a few moments but when his eyes flashed angrily, she took one step into the room.

 

"Shut the door." He barked sharply.

 

"Don't snap at me-"

 

His eyes narrowed slightly. "Are you going to make me repeat myself?"

 

"If you want it shut...shut it yourself."

 

"Okay...fine." Slowly, he got to his feet and moved toward her. When he was just inches away, he reached around her and slid the door shut. Turning his back to her, he sat back down in the chair and pressed his hand under the edge of the desk. Slowly, slatted shades lowered down over the glass surrounding the office, blocking them from prying eyes.

 

"How did you do that?" She eyed him suspiciously. "I've never seen any shades in here before."

 

"Don't worry about it." A scowl crossed his face and he crooked a finger at her. "Come here."

 

"No." She lifted her chin and gave him a defiant look. If he wanted her he was going to have to come and get her. "I don't take orders from you."

 

His gaze raked over her and then a wicked smile touched his mouth. "One more chance, Doctor Sheppard."

 

"Screw you." She turned toward the door and was starting to slide it open when she felt the heat of him against her back. Damn, the man could move fast!

 

"Get your hand off that door, Suzie Q." His breath fanned out hot against the back of her neck but he didn't touch her.

 

"Go to hell." She growled and gave the door another push.

 

"No you don't." She caught a glimpse of Chuck's startled face before John reached past her and quickly closed the door again.

 

"You'd better let me out of here." She turned and smacked him on the chest. His eyes went dark and his expression turned grim and determined.

 

"You don't want to make me mad." He said softly.

 

"And you don't want to piss me off either." She shot back at him. "You and your god damn cave man attitude-"

 

The heat in his eyes flared and this time he did touch her. Grabbing her arms, he whirled her around and shoved her back up against the wall. The masks hanging there, rattled a little and she breathed a small sigh of relief when they didn't fall.

 

"Dumb ass." She shoved at him but he grabbed her wrists and forced her hands down. "Let me go."

 

"Shut up." He let go of her wrists and pressed against her, capturing her between his hard body and the wall. He reached out and she heard a click when he locked the door.

 

"What are you doing?" She asked breathlessly.

 

"Taking care of some unfinished business." He said wryly. He reached up and touched her, trailing his fingers over her cheek. He tangled his fingers in her hair and jerked her close. Without another word he went to work undoing the buttons on her shirt. He stopped when there was a knock on the door.

 

"Colonel? Doctor Sheppard? Is...is everything alright?"

 

"Just fine, Chuck." John kept his eyes on her face and then went back to work on the buttons. "We're just having a...discussion."

 

There was silence and then Chuck asked softly. "Doctor Sheppard?"

 

"I said-" John grimaced angrily.

 

"It's fine, Chuck." John glared at her when she spoke over top of him and her lips quirked slightly. "Can you make sure that we're not disturbed? This is an...important discussion."

 

"Yes, Ma'am."

 

"Good girl." John purred. He stroked his fingers over her shoulder, lightly trailing his fingers over her arm.

 

"I'm not your 'girl'."

 

"I know." John held still until he heard Chuck move away from the door and then he finished with her shirt. Roughly, he shoved it off her shoulders and threw it across the floor and went to work on her pants.

 

"You're my woman and if you keep running your mouth...I'll put something in it to shut you up." He stroked a hand down the front of his pants and the meaning in his eyes was clear. "Now stop interrupting me."

 

He shoved the pants down over her hips and made her kick them and her shoes off. He stroked his hand over the inside of her thigh and then curled his fingers over the thin material of the lacy thong. With one hard jerk he had it off of her. He tossed it away from him and smiled slightly when it landed in the trashcan beside Elizabeth's desk. "Two points." He sneered.

 

Stepping away from her, he moved back towards the desk and carefully moved the lap top computer and other things to the shelf behind him. Then with a lazy air, he sat down in the chair and pointed at the spot in front of him and rasped softly. "Come here."

 

She hesitated for a second. Her mind was screaming at her not to give in to him but her body betrayed her. With slow, steady steps she moved toward him.

 

"Stop." He held up his hand and she halted.

 

She stood there, not sure of what he wanted and then he pushed the chair back a little.

 

"On the desk and spread your legs." He ordered.

 

"But-" Her eyes widened slightly. "Elizabeth's desk?"

 

"I want something nasty on it." He leered at her. "I want you."

 

 "Don't you think that the couch would be more comfortable?"

 

"If I wanted comfortable I'd have thrown you over there already. Beside's, turn about's fair play, don't you think?" He whispered softly and lightly rubbed his hand over her belly. His fingers tickled down to stroke over her bare mound. "She saw me fucking you on my desk. I think its only fair that I fuck you on hers."

 

"You're a twisted, bastard." She said hoarsely but she had to admit that the danger of it excited her.

 

"Yes, I am." He admitted and then he licked his lips and caressed her hip. "But I gave you an order and I'm getting tired of you ignoring it."

 

Quickly, he stood and dug his fingers into her. She grabbed at his arms, feeling the muscles ripple under the thin cloth as he easily picked her up and set her on the edge of the desk. Sitting back down in the chair, he settled his hot hands on her upper thighs and prized her legs apart. He bent his head and thrust his face against her sex, humming softly as he inhaled her scent. She gasped when his rough tongue darted out to slide into her slit.

 

He licked at her, slow agonizing strokes that had her digging her nails into the edge of the desk. The soft touches of his tongue and lips turned into hard sucks and his grip on her thighs grew tighter. Heat raced through her, ripping through her core and chasing through her body like wildfire. She let go and dug one hand into his hair, trying to make him suck harder but he only pulled back and looked up at her, his full lips twisted into a wicked grin and wet with her juices.

 

Gripping her wrist, he uncurled her fingers from his hair and forced her to hold on to the desk again. Digging his fingers into her harder, he bent his head and attacked her. His mouth closed over her sex, increasing the pressure as his tongue stabbed into her, making her moan and try to thrust her hips up. She was panting hard. Her need to come so raw and intense that she didn't care if she was sprawled naked on top of Elizabeth's desk with John's head buried between her legs.

 

His grip on her thighs disappeared and then he was on his feet, pushing her until her back was pressed to the top of the desk. He grabbed her wrists forcing her hands over her head. She stared up at him, he looked ruthless and determined, bent on dominating her and bending her to his will.

 

Pinning her hands to the table, he leaned down. Her breasts were thrust up and he captured a taut nipple in his mouth, devouring her with his rough tongue. He bit down sharply, letting go of one wrist so that he could cover her mouth with his hand to smother her squeal of pleasure.

 

"Shh..." He whispered against her skin. "Or do you want me to let Chuck in?" He said in a guttural voice. "I could let him hold your hands down...let him watch me take you...is that what you want, Suzie Q?"

 

She shook her head and whispered. "Yes."

 

His eyes went wide and then he grinned. "Oh, you are so going to pay for that Miss Smartass." His gaze raked over her body and then he stepped back. "Stand up." He ordered roughly.

 

Legs trembling, she sat up and edged off the desk. He grabbed her arms and turned her around so that she was facing the desk. John stood behind her, rubbing his hands over her shoulders, his fingers skimming over the smooth skin of her back. She shivered when he pressed the flat of his hand between her shoulder blades and pushed her down until her upper body was stretched out across the table. Her breasts pressed against the cool wood and she rested her cheek against the table. He traced a finger down her spine and her fingers curled around the edge of the desk as her body quivered with anticipation.

 

She was in a vulnerable position. Her legs dangled off the edge and she was completely at his mercy, captive and helpless and wanting his touch so much that it hurt. Her breath caught in her throat when she heard the snap of his pants being undone and she stilled. Apprehension raced through her when she heard the rasp of his zipper and then he was on her, pinning her to the table in one hard thrust.

 

He stretched her, filling her completely and then pulling back only to slam into her again. He grunted, one hand snaking up her back to grip her hair, his fingers curling into her sweat damp curls he pulled, forcing her head up off the desk.

 

The buttons of his shirt scraped against her back as he rode her, showing her that he owned her, possessed her. She was his and he was the only one that would ever pleasure her. He moved slow, letting the pressure build, wanting her to feel every inch of him inside her. He withdrew and then slammed into her again, working his thick cock in and out of her until she was panting and mewling.

 

Knowing that she was close to coming, he withdrew, letting the tip of his cock rest against her entrance. There was a rustle of cloth and then he leaned over her. He had unbuttoned his shirt and the rough hairs on his chest scraped over her back when he slid his hands under her and closed his arms around her middle in a vise like grip.

 

She lay there panting, feeling his heartbeat against her and her body trembled when he pressed his knees to the backs of hers and thrust into her so hard that she slid across the top of the desk. He hurried his thrusting, pulling her up against him, his hands covering her breasts, his fingers pinching and pulling while he fucked her with savage intensity.

 

She gripped his wrists, holding onto him as she opened herself to him. Let him take her, let him possess her, knowing in the back of her mind that next time, she would possess him. She would make him give in to her demands.

 

As if he were reading her mind, he grunted like an animal and pounded hard against her. "You are so beautiful." He murmured, his breath fanning out hot over her skin. "So mine..." Burying his huge and swollen length inside her with one brutal thrust, he stilled and then he was coming and his body shook violently as he poured his hot seed inside her.

 

He stayed between her limp legs until he felt the fluid trickling from between her thighs and then he pulled out of her and stepped back. He helped her stand up and then sat down heavily in the chair and pulled her onto his lap, feeling his seed and her hot juices soaking into the front of his pants.

 

"I think that we'd better get cleaned up." He whispered against her throat as he stroked his hands over her body. "Elizabeth will be back soon."

 

"Not yet. She won't be here until in the morning and I want to pleasure you." She whispered back as she crawled off his lap and nestled between his thighs. She lightly touched him, tugging at his pants until they were down around his knees. His cock was already hard again, the head resting againt his belly. She touched him and he tangled his fingers in her hair and held her tight against him, sighing at the way her hair brushed over his hot skin.

 

He closed his eyes and groaned low and deep when he felt her mouth close around him.

 

**

 

Elizabeth was smiling as she stepped through the door to her office and dropped her bag beside the door. She took a deep breath. It was so good to be back in Atlantis. To be home.

 

She looked around. Everything seemed to still be in the same place and even looked a little cleaner and smelled wonderful. She took a deep breath of the musky odor. It was earthy and rich with just a hint of cinnamon and spice.

 

"Chuck? She called out the door.

 

The technician looked up. "Yes, Doctor Weir?"

 

"Who's been in my office?"

 

"Just Colonel Sheppard and Doctor Sheppard." He looked back down at the control panel and managed not to grin. Next to him, Amelia gave him a strange look but she didn't say anything.

 

"Did they clean in here?"

 

Chuck bit back a snort and nodded. "Yes, Ma'am. They were in there half the night."

 

"Well, whatever they did...it was a fantastic job." She shook her head and glanced around, still trying to figure out what that scent was. It smelled fantastic. The next time she saw him she was going to have to ask him if this was something new that Susan had cooked up in her lab and thank him for taking care of things. She should have known that she could depend on him.

 

It was a blessing that John had at least done what she'd asked and not made a mess of her office. With his temper, she'd half expected to find her stuff scattered all over the place and her computer smashed against the wall. She walked toward her desk and started to sit down when she noticed that though the room was squeaky clean, he'd forgotten to empty the trash can.

 

Typical man, Elizabeth thought as she bent down to take out the bag. It was then that she noticed something at the bottom. Gingerly, she picked it up and her face paled when she realized that it was a black lacy thong. She was staring at it, wondering how in the hell the panties had gotten into her trash can when she heard a voice and turned around.

 

"Oh, you found them. Susan was wondering where those went to."

 

Her face went beet red when a smiling John Sheppard plucked the panties out of her fingers and stuffed them into his pocket. He was half way down the steps when she finally got the nerve to shout...

 

"JOHN! GET BACK HERE!"


End file.
